What They Don't Know
by DeathByStereo17
Summary: What if Sam and Tuck weren't there when Danny got his powers? Its been 3 months and Danny's secret is slowly forcing them apart. But when he tries to tell them they are attacked and its up to Sam and Tucker to help Danny defeat his greatest fear.


"Danny! What the heck happened?"

"Huh?"

"What do you mean 'huh'? Look at your self. You look like you just got into a match with the worlds fattest sumo wrestler."

"Oh, that. Um, Dash got a hold of me earlier and…"

"Oh cut the crap Danny, Dash is out sick today."

"Well, uh…" before he could finish, he suddenly became very rigid, like someone had shoved a block of ice down the back of his shirt.

"I gotta go" he said, and before she could stop him, he was gone.

_What is up with him?_ she wondered as she began walking towards her classroom. _He's been acting weird ever since that accident with the portal and now whenever I do see him he's always exhausted looking and beat up. Oh god, what if…_

"Sam!"

"Huh?" She said, looking up.

"Didn't you hear me? I called your name three times."

"Oh, sorry Tuck. I got lost with my thoughts for a moment…" she trailed off.

"About Danny?"

"Yeah, he's been acting so weird these past few months. I feel like we barely see him anymore."

"I know, I've noticed too. He seems so much more distant, like he's trying to hide something."

"Oh god Tuck, what if he has something medically wrong with him and he doesn't know it" Sam asked frantically. "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton didn't take him to the hospital after his accident."

"Sam calm down" Tucker said, lowering his voice as they entered their classroom. "I'm sure it isn't that serious" he said reassuringly, even though in his mind his imagination began to race. "We'll go to his house after school and talk to him."

"Okay…"

"Class, take your seats, the bell has rung" Mr. Lancer bellowed.

As Sam sat down, she pulled out a piece of paper and began to scribble.

"Mr. Fenton, so nice of you to join us."

"Sorry, my locker was jammed" Danny said nervously.

"Indeed. See that it doesn't happen again Mr. Fenton. We don't want to make a habit of this" Mr. Lancer said as Danny scrambled to his seat.

Sam, she continued to write as he sat down, but before she could finish a folded piece of paper landed on her desk. She opened it quietly and read.

_Meet me outside under the willow tree after school. There's something I need to tell you._

--

_5, 4, 3, 2…_

_rrrrrrIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!_

_Finally!_ She thought as she rushed into the hallway. Without bothering to stop at her locker, Sam ran outside and ran towards the park to meet Tucker and Danny. She, Danny and Tucker had found the tree as a sanctuary just for them because of how the branches fell down around the base and formed a little room. They had spent countless afternoons here, just talking. Now they needed to talk more than ever. She just hoped she and Tucker could help Danny with whatever was wrong. She arrived to find Tucker sitting on a low branch, kicking his feet back and forth nervously.

"Where's Danny?" She asked. Even though she hadn't wasted any time getting out of the building, it seemed like there wasn't anyone else in the park. That was okay with her.

"Right here."

"Hey dude" said Tucker.

"Hi." His voice was filled with nervousness and dread.

They stood there awkwardly for a moment, before Sam spoke up.

"You wanted to tell us something?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm just not sure how to start." His face became blank for a moment, but before Sam could say anything else, he spoke.

"How do you guys like Danny Phantom?"

"Um, I think he's cool" said Tucker, caught off guard with the question.

"Danny, what brought this on?" Sam asked.

"That's not important right now. I'm just curious."

Sam hesitated, but when she noticed the pleading look in his eye she sighed and looked at the ground.

"I think it's wonderful he's trying to help people. Going out and risking his life every day to help strangers he's never met. But those strangers have families to go home to, and even though most think he's a menace, I don't. I feel a hell of a lot safer now that he's around to help." She paused and looked up. "And I really appreciate that," she added.

Sam couldn't help a small smile as she watched Danny's eyes light up at the last comment, though she couldn't understand why. But she didn't care. The Danny she knew and loved came back with that smile. The smile that made her heart melt every time she saw it. But as soon as it was there, it was gone, and the worried expression followed. He sighed.

"Alright, you guys promise not to freak out?" He asked them both.

"Yes Danny, now what is it" Sam asked, exasperated.

"Yeah dude, you've always accepted us for who we are, and we'll do the same for you" Tucker said.

Danny sighed again. "Thanks guys, you don't know how much that means to me right now." Sam and Tucker watched him curiously as he slowly surveyed the area, making sure that no one else was around.

"Alright, here goes everything" he said. He shut his eyes in concentration, but he suddenly went rigid. His eyes snapped open and his head shot around to look behind him.

"Oh no" he whispered.

"Wha…?" Before Sam could say anything else, the air became remarkably colder. The winds shifted a bit and blew some leaves out of the tree they were standing under. The branches waved hauntingly at them. Tucker hopped down from his perch, knowing that something was going to happen. Danny stood still as a statue, alert to an unseen force.

"Danny…" Sam said nervously. "What's going on?" She saw his eyes widen as his breath came out fogged.

"Guys…" he began, but stopped when he heard it. It was as low as the wind, but so familiar.

"Guys, you need to get out of here" he said, his tone deadly.

"What, are you crazy! Not without you." Sam cried.

"No way were leaving you behind dude" Tucker said nervously.

"Guys, I am telling you…"

"That he doesn't want you to see his death."

The voice came out of nowhere, but sounded so close. The two looked around frantically while Danny stood perfectly still. He looked as if he was staring into the sky…

"Show yourself Skulker, or are you too much of a coward" Danny said.

_Who's Skulker?_ Sam wondered. But her question was answered a moment later when a large, metallic looking ghost appeared right where Danny was staring.

"You dare call me a coward when you haven't told you 'best friends' your biggest secret?" He laughed again.

Danny's eyes narrowed. "I thought I threw you into the ghost zone."

"Oh please, do you really think that hunk of metal will hold the great and all powerful Skulker!"

"Jeez Skulker, I know your full of it but don't let us choke on your ego."

Skulker's eyes narrowed. "I wouldn't be making those wise cracks if I were you, ghost boy."

_What! Did he just say ghost boy!? _Sam glanced at Tucker and saw his eyes widen. She hadn't heard wrong.

"I'm not afraid of you, Skulker. I never have been."

"Then why don't you come up here and show me?" Skulker taunted, "Or are you too afraid to show your little friends you true form."

"No" Danny whispered. He them turned his head slightly to look at his friends. Sam could see the pleading in his eyes, almost asking there forgiveness.

"I'm sorry" he whispered to them. But before neither Tucker nor Sam could say anything, Danny turned and sprinted towards Skulker.

"Danny, no…" Sam started to yell, but was silenced as she saw two bright blue rings appear around Danny's waist. They traveled vertically until the Danny she knew had disappeared.

"No way" she heard Tucker gasp. Suddenly everything that happened during the past three months made sense. Danny hadn't been sick. He had been out fighting to save peoples lives! She watched in awe as Danny flew up and sent Skulker flying with a kick in the gut. Skulker recovered and shot at Danny, who dodged, but he couldn't dodge the punch Skulker threw at him. Danny flew back a little and disappeared. Skulker stayed still, looking at his wrist. He suddenly flew around and blasted what looked like empty air. Only it wasn't so empty.

"Agh!" she heard Danny cry. Skulker flew forward and grabbed Danny by the neck.

_Danny's losin_g Sam thought, and like a ton of bricks, it hit her. Even though he looked different, he was still the same guy she knew and loved. It doesn't make any difference what he was. He was her best friend.

"Go Danny!" She yelled. "You can beat this hunk of metal!"

"Yeah, throw him in the trash, dude!" Tucker cried.

Danny, who was still in Skulker's grip, looked down at them weakly.

_They accept me?_ At first he couldn't comprehend what they were trying to tell him. He looked down at them once more and saw them both continuing to cheer him on. He continued to stare at them, unaware of Skulker raising a gun to his head. And then it hit him. _They accept me! _With renewed spirit, he brought his legs up and kicked Skulker as hard as he could in the chest. In the second that he was let go, Danny disappeared again and reappeared right behind Skulker. He blasted Skulker with all his might from behind, sending Skulker into the ground. Danny flew down after him and brought both hands above his head. They started to glow a bright green as he delivered the final blow. Skulker went limp and his eyes closed, but Danny stood there a moment, making sure the job as done. He then started to walk towards his friends. When he reached them, Sam and Tucker could only stare. Danny put his hand behind his head and smiled sheepishly.

"Hi, guys" he said.

"Danny, how…?" Sam couldn't finish. So many things were running through her mind right them.

"Heh he, remember that thing I wanted to talk to you about. Well, this was kinda it." He smiled nervously at them. They stood there for a moment. "Um, guys…? He started, but was cut off as Sam threw her arms around him.

"Danny, I'm so proud of you" she told him.

He was so stunned that he stood there for a moment. He smiled and returned the hug, only he picked her up and swung her around a few times. They stayed that way for a good minute, and then pulled apart.

"How did this happen" asked Sam, looking at him once more.

"Remember my accident in the portal?" He asked them. "When I got shocked some ectoplasm was fused with my DNA, so this happened as a result" he said, gesturing to himself.

"Hm, one things for sure" Tucker said. "The ladies will be all over you with that hair." He finished with a wink.

Danny laughed. He felt so relieved that Sam and Tucker accepted him. He knew they wouldn't hate him, but he still worried what their reaction would be like. Now everything was fine. Now he had someone to talk to, someone to help him. He smiled at the thought, but it didn't last long when he saw a movement out of the corner of his eye. Sam and Tucker had their backs to it, so they didn't see the bright red ectoblast heading straight for them.

"_No!"_ He thought frantically. He reached out and pushed his best friend's out of the way right as the ectoblast hit…him. He fell to the ground as pain ripped through him.

"Danny!" His friends screamed. He tried to turn to the sound of their voices, but couldn't. He knew Skulker as after them, but he couldn't move. He felt warm hands reach for him gently.

"Danny, no!" cried Sam. "Don't you dare die on me!"

The next thing he heard sent chills up his spine. The laughter was carried through the wind, as if it was meant for Danny to hear. His friends were in danger, and he had to do something. He weakly pushed himself on his elbows and tried to get up, but ended up collapsing. He could feel warm liquid flowing don his side. His blood.

"Danny, don't move. You're already hurt too much as it is" Sam said fearfully. He could feel her watching Skulker move closer.

"Sam" he whispered weakly. "In my backpack… there's a thermos. Open it and aim it at Skulker. It'll…. suck him in."

"I'll do it" Tucker said. Danny hadn't realized he had been there too. He knew it was coming, and he couldn't stop it. While he tried to keep his eyes open, he reverted back to his human form and collapsed once more. Everything had been going great for a minute, but then it all stopped dead. That was the first time he could remember being truly happy since his accident. And now it was gone. His vision was fading, but he could see Sam leaning over him, telling him to stay with her. He could feel her tears drip down onto his face and more than anything he wanted to reach up and wipe them away, but he could not.

"Danny, please don't leave us. You've done so much good for this town and us. We love you Danny. Please be okay. Please…"

And then the blackness took over.


End file.
